


I am a wreck when I'm without you

by Bioxox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mild Language, One Shot, Past Character Death, The Masquerade, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioxox/pseuds/Bioxox
Summary: Captain Puffy tells the story of the moment she lost everything.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	I am a wreck when I'm without you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot and it begins rather abruptly :} P.S. - I really love comments so please comment if you want :]

Fundy looks up in shock and Puffy just nods. He flips the paper and finds handwriting on the back, "A man named Carl, I think I heard that of his name, he seems quite peculiar,  
and looks nothing or acts like no other of the guests. While he was parted I saw glimpses of his clothing, he seemed to be wearing a sweater, or  
'poor peasants clothing', the head of the estate might put it, odd. the symbol i saw was purple and shaped like a square with many lines going into a hypnotic figure.  
I don't know what it stands for but I am damndest curious." - SP

Before he can ask Puffy shushes him and begins to speak.

After the incident Sally spoke up, "They talked curiously as well" Puffy looked up from the helm, snd rested her hands on her satchel. "More so than you? That's hard to muster"  
Puffy teased. Sally shook her head and sat down on a stairway next to Puffy. " Oh shush" Puffy playfully patted the new mother's mixed orange and white hair. " No, oddly as if of a different time" Once again Puffy turned her attention towards her companion.  
'it's hard to explain but, they spoke such fancy words and had a faraway accent". Sally sighed and rested her chin between both hands. 

She suddenly shot up, knocking down a small box of books. "Accept for one of the guests" Puffy turned her entire attention to her, curious about what had worked up her companion  
so much. "This one young man, he was different. Sounded so modern, nothing like those other guests." Puffy sat down across from the disheveling siren and began to jot down notes.

"while hiding I overheard their talking, shouting more like. His name was modern as well, I think it was Cor- Cas- no Carl, that's what it was." Puffy then ran towards her, the sea salt  
scented paper, outreached in her hands. "Here" she sat down with a plop, handing her the paper, and an ink sac. "Draw a portrait of him, while you can still recall details".

Sally eagerly nodded while accepting the material. A long silent and tense atmosphere developed and Puffy shrank up. "You know, while you still remember after how spotty  
your memory has become recent years". The mother only nodded absentmindedly, looking up from the paper with a faraway expression, seemingly deep in thought.

Eventually, the sun began to set and the siren finally set down the parchment. Startling her partner from her light nap. She glanced down at the paper, picking it up in  
attempt for a better look.

It was amazingly detailed, looked so lifelike, and could have been mistaken as a picture if weren't for the distinct lack of color. The pirate lightly ran a finger down the torso,  
seeing the aforementioned symbol. It looked like a hypnotic symbol, except squared and blocky looking, His clothes looked like something Wilbur would wear.  
non the less the man was eerily familiar. Like he had no place in time.

This was obvious by the look in his eyes and the pattern of his clothing, too modern, too old, like a mixture of both.

Then she flipped the paper, carefully reading over the text, noting the initials of both her and her co-captain. "You're amazing" she finally looked up at the ginger who smiled sheepishly.  
"I would rant about the other guests but they were seemingly normal, except for the fact they were wealthy and thought of peasants as non-human" Puffy gave her a funny look  
and she giggled lightly in response. "I guess it doesn't matter that much anyway" Sally suddenly confessed. Sitting back and letting the wind blow about her short curly locks.

"What? You were so adamant a moment ago?" Puffy shrieked in shock. The ginger just giggled again, high-pitched, and flowy, soft and magnetic. If you asked anyone who knew her  
to describe the laugh they would probably tell you it was melodic and foxlike. 

"They're all dead anyway, except for two" Puffy's eyes widened, although she didn't even know them she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread soak in, distracting her thoughts with images of their deaths. Sally suddenly turned serious too, once again turning to face the captain. "Carl, the man I spoke about... I don't think he died".

If Puffy eyes could widen any further they'd pop out. They sat there instilled silence. "what happened? Is he still back there? We can go find him!".

Brown eyes flickered down, looking over the portrait. it was so life-like. Almost as if you could reach into the paper and fall out the other end into a new world.

"No, he's not dead. But he's not there. Not anymore at least." Still confused the hybrid nodded, anticipation leaking into her veins, more curious than she should be.

"I-" The siren was pulled out of thought by a flashing light, a low rumbling sound filled the absent sound. A drizzle began to pour and the two women quickly stood up.  
Running towards the sleeping quarters and making it just in time to avoid the rapidly falling rain, which picked up speed.  
The wind began to float around the rain, drenching the large oak ship with salty water. 

Puffy signed in content and turned around to see Sally frantically searching her clothes, throwing random objects and quills, disheveled and freaking out. 

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Ly what's wrong?" the ginger in her rapid state seemingly ignoring her inquiries. "no, no, no please" she suddenly stopped all movement,  
face morphing from panic to realization, then suddenly sprinted towards the door, trying the pry the heavy oak door of Nikki's office, which attached to the sleeping quarters.

A particularly large wave broke against the ship, causing it to sway and make the two women stumble, grabbing onto mantled objects as a center of stability.

"Sally! What are you doing?" She shouted in horror as her best friend tried to run into the storm. "The picture! I need it" She turned to look at the hazel-eyed girl. "Ly please listen to me  
what's more important, that picture? or your life?" The siren shook her head, "Cara I'm a shapeshifter, ill be okay with the water, trust me?" The Siren's eyes Bore a hole into the center of the sheep's soul.

"Of course, with my entire life force" The mother smiled softly a worried look hidden deep behind her irises.

"'Fine, but you better hurry right back" She nodded before thumbing a tear from the other eye.

Together the two pirates pushed against the door, sliding it with all their power as their soaked clothes clung to shivering bodies, hands cold and numb from the salted ocean water.

The wood cracked and sharply creaked before it suddenly swung open. Notus running around in a mock attempt at drying their clothes. Before anything else happens the Siren suddenly slipped, barely standing thanks to clinking to the pillar of the sails. 

The sheep watched in horror as her friend slowly made her way across the deck. Sunken eyes of terror flicker with hope when she topples down directly onto the parchment, luckily covered from the storm thanks to the book and quill that sat directly atop the portrait, a small corner piece of the soaked paper, however, crumpled up and began falling off. 

Just as she reached for the parchment a strong flash of light hit the boat directly in the middle of the ship. The hybrid turned away in horror, shock filling her core, bile rising in her throat.

She hit the floor with a thud, briefly aware of the shouting in the distance, slowly being murmured by the storm. Adrenaline leaving the body while the seas lulled the 18-year-old to sleep. 

Wishing her good luck with what she has, the wind humming a soft tune of future hopes and dreams. Reminding her of how sadness remains but fades, yet remains in the deepest corner of your being.

puffy looks Fundy in the eyes for the first time. Seeing a blank stare. "No one has seen her since." She hung her head, familiar tears streaking down her face, similar hands wiping away the streaks. "Thank you" Fundy smiled softly.

The ginger began to stand up and Puffy followed along. They walked in content silence for a while until they arrived at the community house. "I have to go back to Skeppy and Bad now"  
she smiled at Fundy, bittersweet memories flooding back.

He turned away, "oh, and Fundy" He stilled in his path, twisting his head to look back at the hazel-eyed woman.

"Your mother wanted me to give you a message". Now they faced each other entirely, the two of them connected in a nifty way. One was a son who loved his mother greatly and the other one  
was the mother's best friend, who didn't watch but heard the cries as she departed too early. 

The sea rumbled dangerously, hateful and destructive. The woman stopped her co-pirate, for a moment the hidden sadness slip past. '"If anything happens". Puffy shook her head before letting the ginger continue. 

"If anything happens, tell my daughter that I love her, please?"

puffy nodded. Wiping a tear from the face of the siren.

"If anything happens, tell my son I love him, please"

The brown-eyed boy smiled sadly, tears threatening to fall. "I love you too, mom".

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing angst to procrastinate chapter 3 of forget me not :D 
> 
> (It will be up soon)


End file.
